ABC you and me
by Larxenethefirefly
Summary: Entered for Angelofsweetness's contest. An ABC book of Balthier and Ashe moments.


Larxene here:D This is for angelofsweetness' contest. For all you Balthier and Ashe fans, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Simple as that.

* * *

A- Acting

Ashe collapsed on her bed, trying to stop the sobs escaping from her body. It had been two months since the Bahamut had crashed, with him on board. She could no longer keep on acting like it was ok, when in reality, it was not. Oh, cruel, cruel world, why did it have to take away everything she loved…was this the price she had to pay to see her people free? If it was, she wasn't sure that she could stand it any longer...

B- Bus

The Strahl's hangar was kept separate from the main transport systems, but that didn't stop Balthier from complaining. "They really need to cut down on the traffic. It takes _forever_ to get a clear space to take off."

Bored already, Ashe watched the current public airships take off. Several of them sported their companies logos- "Fly like a royal with Queen airlines; The Air Bus- cheap, fast and comfortable."

Ashe jumped slightly as Balthier suddenly took off, squeezing between the Queen Airlines and the Air Bus airships. She groaned; she should really talk to him about not showing off so much.

C- Candle

Ashe stood on the edges of the ballroom floor, awkwardly standing beside her current pain-in-the-neck suitor. Though there was only one man she would marry, she had to humor her court before she actually made the announcement she was, indeed, engaged. Of course, not that he could show his face before then- he had a few problems to smooth over in Archades before actually eligible to court her. He had promised to show, but with all the guards standing around, she could tell that even a Sky Pirate would have difficulty entering unseen.

A light tap on the shoulder made her turn around, and everything else around her dissolved as she saw the man she loved. He bowed elaborately, purposely egging on her suitor.

"Your highness, you look dashing tonight. May I have the pleasure of a dance?"

Stifling a laugh, she said sweetly back, "My good sir, I am rather sorry, but I must reject your offer. You see, I never was a good dancer, but I'm afraid I'm with someone else tonight." She laid a hand on her suitor's arm, false reassurance.

Balthier looked downcast. "But my lady, no one here can hold a candle to your grace and beauty. If your suitor does not mind, we can dance close to the edges, if you wish it."

Ashe looked at her suitor, and he nodded stiffly, not wanting to seem impolite. She gave him a small smile, pretending to look pained, than was led off to the dance floor by Balthier. He really did like getting on her suitor's-and her courts- nerves, she thought, as he kissed her goodnight when the ball ended…right in front of everyone.

D- Deny

Furious, Ashe raced through the hallways, shoving aside startled maids that got in her way. She had been thinking about it for some time now, and though she wanted to resist it, she couldn't deny the fact any longer.

Finding his room, she flung open the door and barged in. Balthier looked at her, startled, but she didn't care what his expression was. Crossing the room to stand before him, she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her, kissing him firmly on the lips. After a moment, she pulled back with a smirk to rival his own. "That'll teach you to steal my heart." She said.

E- Envious

Ashe knew that the other ladies from the noble house were envious of her. She had been given everything she had ever wanted, became the heir to the throne in less than a month, and was now famous throughout all of Ivalice for restoring her Kingdom. But for once, when she presented her new fiancé in front of the court, she was quite proud to see the glances thrown their way. After all, who didn't want a Sky Pirate for a husband?

F- Fair

Once again, he had astonished her. Who would have thought that someone like Balthier could ever save someone, throwing away his life to protect another's? Ok, so maybe he hadn't killed himself, but he sure did take the brunt of the attack. True, she was still weak from last night's fight- she had taken more poison than was good for her- but he really didn't have to continue dodging in front of her like that whenever the enemy struck. She could tell Basch was getting suspicious- biting her lip, she made a mental note to warn him about it.

When they finally killed the fiend, Ashe dropped to the back of the group to walk beside Balthier. "You need to be more careful. If Basch finds out, you might just wake up with a sword between your ribs." She commented dryly.

He winked. "Your good soldier is way too slow to catch on to us any time soon. You would've thought he'd realize it by now- it has been a month at least."

She nodded. "I know, but- back off a little." He ignored her, and making sure that everyone was around the corner, he swiftly pulled her close and kissed her. "Sure you still don't want me around?" he said teasingly.  
"That's not fair." She complained. "You know that I always back down once you do that…"  
"That's precisely why I do it." He replied, than ran to catch up to the group before she could think of a reply.

G- Gazette

Wearily, she climbed up the stairs, remembering a time when she was fit and was able to climb a hundred flights with only a minor amount of pain. Now, ever since she stopped adventuring, her activities only consisted of taking a short walk, and she was soon out of shape. Why, oh why did the palace magician have to have a meeting in his room- at the top of the HIGHEST tower?!

Groaning, she finally made it, panting in front of the door. She knocked after regaining her breath, and it instantly flew open.

"You're here!" he said, smiling. "Good good. Now, I have some important news- I have found a way to tell a person's future for the day!"

"Can I come in first before you show me?" She asked, peeved. The magician blushed, than escorted her in. After finding a seat, she picked up the latest volume of the Rabanastre Gazette, mildly surprised he actually read it.

"By using the aligning of the stars and their corresponding sign, I can tell what the day will be like." He started, mysteriously. Ashe sighed, than flipped to a page in the Gazette. "Or you could simply copy of this," she said, and showed him the Horoscope section in the book. She was quite surprised to read what it said when the magician said it was rubbish.

"You will deal several liars today, including your best friend. However, you need to forgive them, for it was for a good cause." She wondered idly if Balthier had indeed lied about 'finding' a rather good amount of gold while wandering in the Tchita Uplands. But, she supposed, he did use it to buy her a rather expensive brooch, so she figured it was ok.

H- Hundred

She had always loved Christmas. It was the only day of the year that her dad actually spent the whole day with her, doing everything she wanted to do without protest. But ever since he had died, she had refused to celebrate it whatsoever- until she woke up one morning and found a trail of poinsettia petals leading off through the Salika Wood. Looking around the campsite, she realized none of her companions were there. Shrugging, she followed the trail, and soon saw her friends facing her. They were all smiling.

"Glad to see you're awake!" Penelo called out. They waited until she was seated, then they all reached behind them and handed her several boxes. "Here ya go- you can't have a proper Christmas without giving your future Queen a gift!" Vaan remarked. Ashe was moved. Barely holding back tears, she whispered, "thank you."

But in all the gifts given to her, the one she treasured most was a seemingly pointless dirty little rock- until she rinsed it in the river and discovered that it glittered with a hundred sparkles, just like the Sky Pirate who gave it to her- all you had to do was look under all the layers to find what it was truly like.

I- Indigo

When asked his favorite color, Balthier would say 'Indigo'. He loved the reactions on people's faces when he said this (They thought that he would say a color along the lines of 'sky blue'), but most of all he loved how the color was so deep and mysterious.

However, during a chat with Ashe, when she asked the same question, he instantly replied, "Blue-grey." She had looked at him, confused. What thrilled him the most, however, was that she did not know he had said the exact color of her eyes.

J- Jukebox

Ashe fiddled with the dials on the strange new invention, jumping back in surprise when music blasted out through it. Beside her, Balthier grabbed his gun, eyeing the thing with mild shock in his eyes. The salesman chuckled at their reaction. "What is that thing?" She asked.

"It's called a jukebox. It's a new invention and all the rage in Archades." He said.

Though she was still a bit wary, she agreed to buy it and promptly forgot about it. However, a few weeks later she dug it out again. Though it was an annoyance when the maids left it on rather loud and it echoed through the palace, she had to admit that the softer songs it could play rather did set a romantic mood to the atmosphere whenever Balthier visited. Though, she would never admit she had it on just so he would kiss her. No, it was because she liked the soft tunes right before she went to bed. But of course, he knew better.

K- Key

The key to a woman's heart is not found overnight. It could take years of solid dedication to even make her feel the slightest bit interested.

Or it could take a single look.

It was certainly the latter that Ashe experienced. One look at the man in front of her was all she needed to know that he was the one for her. Unlike Rassler, who she had felt like she loved only because her father wanted her to, this man was the one to capture her heart. If only she could let herself trust again, and he certainly wasn't making it easy for her. Why did she happen to fall in love with a Sky Pirate, of all people?

L- Lottery

Balthier waded through the treasures of their latest heist, disappointed. Supposedly, this tomb had the most valuable items in all of Ivalice, but upon closer inspection he could tell they were all fake. And he fought of all those bats, bombs, and Marlboros for THIS? Sighing, he half-heartedly swiped at a nearby pile. This was not the jackpot to triple this year's lottery that he had hoped for…

A sparkle caught his eye. He noticed a string of diamonds resting beside a poorly carved replica of a dragon, and picking it up, he noticed that every diamond in this delicate strand was real. Smiling, he pocketed it. This would make an excellent birthday gift for Ashe, he thought.

M- Melody

Sneaking out with Balthier was fun. Though she was Queen, and knew that this was hardly the way she should act, she still did it anyways. He knew the secret ways through the castle to help her out, and they would explore the city together, or simply lie on the roof and look at the stars, talking about the past.

During one such escapade, they were making their way into a closed auditorium to steal a few kisses in the dark when they heard a tinkling sound cut through the air. Intrigued, Ashe forgot about the kissing for once and snuck in. She saw a lady practicing on a piano, singing a song softly to herself. Finding the song rather catchy, she quietly hummed along. Feeling Balthier beside her, she grinned at him and they went backstage.

"Care to dance?" he asked, bowing low. Smiling, she curtsied back and took his hand. They began to dance, holding each other close, letting the melody circle round in their hearts.

N- Needle

It stung whenever she saw Rassler. The memories would come back, every detail coursing through her as she re-lived the pain and torturous days alone. She had wanted to see him so badly, and had sworn vengeance without thinking. And now, to know that his ghost was just a trick that was caused by the Occuria- she could feel the wound in her heart reopening, and the needle that she had sewed it back together with was lost.

On the Strahl after leaving the Pharos, Ashe shut herself in a spare room and fell to the floor, weeping. Knowing what she was feeling, no one disturbed her, and only when she had cried herself asleep did Balthier go in there and gently carry her to a spare bed.

O- Orphan

It had happened faster than she had ever wanted it to. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father tried the best he could playing both parents. Her brothers were already adults and wanted nothing to do with her; they were caught up in their own world of being a soldier.

Then, just after her sixteenth birthday, war struck. Her brothers were killed in the first couple of battles, and heartbroken, her dad tried everything he could to stop the war. It was during his final resort- making a treaty- that he died. She remembered how she felt hearing the news- still grieving for her husband's death, she now had her father's on her as well. Ashe was an orphan princess, barely old enough to truly understand the world, and now it was shattering around her.

P- Private

She heard him before she saw him. Not turning from her paperwork, she said, "You know you just broke into the Queen's Private Quarters, right?"  
"Of course. But I don't hear you complaining." Balthier replied, walking over to stand beside her desk. Looking over the documents, he said, "Really… you spend a whole day going over trade inventories instead of going out on a date with me? I thought this was the trade minister's job."

"It usually is, but he caught a case of Swamp Fever last week, and is in bed recovering. And as Queen, I fill in his duties." Glancing up at him, she said, "The doctor ordered him not to be disturbed, as it's highly contagious."

Balthier raised an eyebrow. "Well now, you mustn't disturb him. We don't want our dear Queen to get sick now, do we?" They looked at each other, than both burst out laughing.

A week later, the doctor came in for Ashe's checkup. Instead of finding her, however, he found a note that said:

"I have a severe case of Swamp Fever from the Trades Minister. I am not to be seen by anyone or else they might get infected too. –Ashe"

The doctor sighed. Looks like he would have to be covering for her again….

Q- Quill

"Now where did I put that thing again…?" he said, muttering. It was time he wrote Ashe about his recent load of treasure, but not only had he almost run into several headhunters, he had also lost his pen. Looking at the paper in annoyance, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and ran right into a fence. "ouch." He muttered, and looked up to see a rather large Chocobo head in front of him. Startled, he froze, and curious, the Chocobo squawked at him. Looking at the rather feathery animal in front of him, a slow smile soon formed on his face. Gently petting the animal, he slowly selected a feather from its head.

Though he had almost gotten trampled by the startled animal, his efforts had paid off, and he finally mailed the letter. He also had a rather nice Chocobo feather Quill to boot.

R- Ruby

Ashe twiddled her fingers impatiently. She had to ask, c'mon, just ask it all ready…. She couldn't make herself do it. Noticing her stare, Fran looked at her, amused. "You need to ask me something?" she asked, and gratefully, Ashe nodded, bringing her out of earshot of the others. "What should I give Balthier for Valentine's? Since you know him best, I figured that you would have some idea…" she trailed off as Fran began laughing. "What?! She demanded.

"Nothing…But know this: Balthier will be happy with anything you give him, whether it be a jewel or a common rock." Fran replied, ruby eyes twinkling.

Ashe smiled. "Thanks, Fran, I think I know exactly what to give him now…."

S- Scale

On a scale from one to ten, he had to give her a twenty for the ability to resist him. Even though it had been three months since they started traveling together, she still hadn't given in to his bribes, flirting, or teases. "A proper Queen." Balthier mused, laughing inwardly as she refused to meet his eyes.

However, starting a month earlier, when everyone was asleep, Ashe had actually started kissed him good night- but, she thought wryly, he would never know since he himself was asleep as well.

T- Theme song

It was storming outside. The group huddled together in the cave, trying to keep warm as the blizzard howled just outside the entrance. Vaan and Penelo had attempted to play tag to keep moving, but after tripping over several people in the small space, they had given up after a particularly nasty glare from Fran. Ashe was huddled between Balthier and Basch, grateful for the body warmth they both provided.

After a while, Basch dozed off, and Balthier began humming a song under his breath. Ashe looked at him skeptically. "What, does the leading man need a theme song now?"

He laughed. "Course not. I've already got one."

"What do you mean?"

"Why, dear princess." He whispered, so that only she could hear it, "Every time you talk its music to my ears- that's the only song I ever want to sing along to."

U- Ultimate

Resisting Balthier was the ultimate challenge for her. She had already fallen for him, but with a suspicious Basch on to her and the threat of Vayne and the Imperials still on the rise, she decided that for now it would be best to not encourage him further. It was getting harder to each day, though. However, what made it easier was that it was rather fun to see him chasing after her like a love-struck puppy.

V- Verify

In order to get the materials for his airship, Balthier had to resort to frequently going to the black market for the parts. He really detested the fact that they were always placed in the sewers, but people weren't suspicious of who he was or what his occupation was. As long as they got the money before hand and he picked up the materials with as little fuss as possible, everyone was happy.

But with having the current Queen as your girlfriend, it was a lot easier. With her to verify the orders and deliver them to him, he didn't have to worry about being swindled as much. And he liked it a lot better when the delivery woman didn't mind hanging around to chat and help him install the latest parts, either.

W- Waves

He didn't know why he did it, telling her about his past, but all he knew was that it was the right thing to do. Maybe it was because they had both lost their parents, or maybe the sound of the waves crashing on the beach had lulled him into a false sense of security. But at least she hadn't laughed at him, or, worse, looked at him with pity. She knew exactly what he had gone through, and didn't press the matter further like most people.

He supposed it was then that he had truly fallen in love with her.

X- X-men

Balthier woke up, yawning. It was another beautiful day. The sky was blue, Ashe had _finally _given in to him, his health was replenished….

There were more monsters to fight and half of Ivalice left to travel.

He was prodded by Fran, who had a strange look on her face. "There are some men outside who wish to see you and Ashe." She said. The Princess was already up, arguing with a very angry Basch, but soon left when Fran spoke to her.

They walked outside, and saw a group of strange-looking men. "Who're you?" he asked.

"We're the X-men." They replied. "We're here to tell you that you are not the leading man- we're the main characters in this story."

"uh- what? I must've missed understood you. I don't even know who you are, and what the heck is with you?" he said, pointing to a guy who had too much facial hair for his liking.

Hairy guy suddenly grew metal-claw like things from his hands. "Don't mock me…" he growled.

Suddenly, Balthier woke up. Sighing, he realized it was all a dream, even though it was a rather weird one. However, he paled when Fran prodded him. She opened her mouth to speak, but he dashed off, not wanting to see the strange men again.

"What's with him?" Ashe said. Fran shrugged. "No idea. I was just trying to tell him that Vaan had replaced all his bullets with fake ones again…"

Y- Yard

It felt good to be home, even though what had happened earlier left her heart feeling heavy. The news of her arrival had already been brought ahead, and there had been a welcoming party for her and her companions. But in truth, knowing that two of her friends could be dead- it was too much to bear. No party in all of Ivalice could make her cheer up.

Crossing the palace's front yard, she looked back at an exhausted- yet still smiling- Penelo. Though the girl was younger, she was still a friend, but the memories they had together all contained _him_, and Ashe knew she couldn't bear the thoughts. So she turned back around and went inside without a word.

Z- Zillion

He sighed in frustration as she stomped away again. No matter what he did, she still got mad about everything he did to help her. He knew she was independent, but jeez, he could just look at her and she'd get offended.

There were a zillion other girls out there, but none of them would be this fun to chase, he concluded.


End file.
